Life Goes On
by Pieces Of My Heart
Summary: Zach Goode made the worst mistake of his life in his senior year of high school. He let the love of his life walk away from him. Now 10 years later he's on a mission to get her back, but he may just get the surprise of a lifetime while he's at it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So it turns out that I just can't stay away from writing, but that's okay. I'm glad I have something to occupy my time with that I enjoy doing. I came up with this after reading way too many Puck and Rachel (Glee) fics. I know this idea has been used before, but I want to put my own spin on it. This story is completely **_**normal**_** by the way. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does.**

**Life** **Goes On**

10 years ago

_Cammie Morgan was sitting outside under her favorite shade tree. It was the middle of June and Samson Academy was having their graduation ceremony tomorrow. Cammie was a senior and would be participating along with her three best friends, Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter, and Macey McHenry. Cammie and her friends would also be graduating with the four girls' boyfriends, Zach Goode, Jonas Anderson, Grant Newman, and Travis Jones. _

_Cammie Morgan was a gorgeous girl with long sandy blonde hair, striking sapphire eyes, and a petite figure. She was the prettiest girl at Samson and she knew it, but she was not one to let that change her personality. She was also the nicest and friendliest girl at Samson. All the guys wanted to date her and every girl wanted to be her friend. Cammie tried to be a sweet person to everyone and always made a point to say hello to people in the hallways. _

_As for the guy situation, well her heart only belonged to one boy. A boy with mischievous emerald eyes, dark chocolate hair, and a muscular frame. She had always belonged to him ever since she was five years old and she met him at the park. She hadn't been able to swing because her legs were too short and she couldn't reach the mulch. Five year old Cammie had been so frustrated she was about to cry when all of a sudden her swing had started to move. She had turned her head back to see this cute little boy a few inches taller than her pushing her swing and smiling at her. She had beamed back and from that day the two children had been best friends, and in Cammie and Zach's freshman year they had finally faced their feelings and had become a couple. The two had been going strong since then and had big plans for the future._

"_Cam!" _

_Cammie heard someone call her name and looked up to see the exact person she had been thinking about. Zachary Goode sat down next to her and she instinctively scooted closer to him. She leaned in to kiss him, but he wasn't responding as enthusiastically as he normally did. She just let it go thinking it was no big deal. Boy was she wrong._

"_Hey! What are you doing out here? I thought you had to help set up the chairs for graduation tomorrow."_

"_I did," Zach replied," I just needed to talk to you."_

"_Oh, okay then. Shoot."_

"_So, you know we're graduating tomorrow…"He trailed off._

"_Yeah…" She said hesitantly not knowing what was going on. _

"_Well you know how I've always wanted to live in California right?" He waited for her nod and when he saw it he continued. "And you know that we were going to go live in New York instead because NYU has better courses for the major I was going for and you wanted to attend Columbia."_

_Cammie wasn't exactly sure where the conversation was headed but she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it. _

"_Zach. Get to the point." She spoke gently._

"_We need to break up." He spoke bluntly. Zach heard Cammie take in a sharp intake of breath. _

"_What?" She spoke quietly, hardly believing what she was hearing._

"_Cammie, I got a really great offer in California and I am going to take it. I hate to say it, but I can't deal with a long distance relationship right now. I love you and I've never ever wanted to hurt you but we're through. " He looked over to see Cammie had tears streaming down her face and she was pale with shock._

"_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you! How could you do this to me? I've loved you most of my life. I've stood by you through everything. Why are you doing this? You know what, just go! Get away from me! I don't ever want to speak to you again. Understand?_ Ever again!"

_Cammie started to shove him away when he moved closer to comfort her. He resisted at first, but she just pushed harder. Zach finally relented and stood up._

_He turned back one last time to see the love of his life with her knees drawn up to her chest, tears streaming down her face, and heart wrenching sobs coming from deep inside of her. _

"_I'll always love you." He whispered then turned and walked away from the one person who ever really gave a crap about him._

10 years later: Zach's POV

My taxi pulled up in front of my hotel. I was twenty seven years old, had a great job working in a publishing office, and was doing really well for myself. I was physically living the life. I was one of the most eligible bachelors in L.A. I had a different girl on my arm at every event and a different one sleeping next to me every night.

Emotionally, however, I was not. I couldn't move on from the one girl who had stolen my heart 21 years ago. I had broken my own heart and hers and I couldn't forgive myself and get over her. So six months ago I asked for a transfer to our New York office, stopped sleeping with different women every night, and started to pack up my apartment. My transfer went through and six months later here in New York with my purpose of being here and only that running through my head: Get Cammie Morgan Back.

**A/N: What did you think? Please tell me in a review and tell me if you think this is worth continuing. I'd really appreciate it!**

**Love to all,**

**Pieces Of My Heart**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I was definitely not planning on updating this story so soon, but I had to. The people that took the time to review are just so awesome. Especially the person who wrote the review **CONTINUE** and Zammie 17. I loved all the reviews, but these two just made me smile really big. **

**P.S. I think the majority of this story is going to be written in Zach's POV. Get it? Got it? Good?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does.**

_**All the mistakes in here are my fault. Sorry, I try really hard to catch them, but sometimes they slip right by me.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Zach's POV**

I woke up at exactly 7 am. This was my usual wake up time because I went to the gym every morning before work, but I didn't have to this week. I had the week off due to my transfer. The company wanted to let me get settled. I was going to use this week to set my plan in motion.

I started to drift off again and I gladly allowed sleep to take me under.

I awoke two hours later. Today was the day I started my "mission". I would get her back no matter what the circumstances were. I was not, however, expecting the challenges I was about to face.

So, first stop on Mission: Get Cammie Morgan Back is to talk to her best friend in New York. I know that Liz and Jonas are living in Washington D.C. with their twin boys. Macey and Travis are living in L.A. and even though Macey hates me after what I did to her best friend I'm still allowed over to their house to see their new baby girl, Kayla. Macey doesn't want me there, but you'd be surprised what Travis can persuade her into doing.

That leaves Bex and Grant. I know that Cammie's friends would not have let her move to a place all by herself. I hate myself every day for this, but I know that I left Cammie in a bad place. Hey, I might have been the one to break her heart but I still love her. Of course I checked up on her for a while. The last I heard was five years ago and that she was moving on and had started to date again. All I did was drink and wallow in self-pity for three days after I heard that. I know it was my fault and that I was the one that let her go but I was jealous and hurt. I stopped asking after that.

I knew that Bex would never talk to me, but I had a feeling that Grant might. So, I looked them up and found their address. That afternoon I went over to their apartment and knocked on their door. The door cracked open and a little voice called out, "Hello?"

There was a little girl peering up at me with the biggest caramel eyes I had ever seen and she had long dirty blond waves flowing down her back. I knew that this must be their daughter.

"Hi sweetie. My name is Zach. I used to be friends with your parents. Are they…?" I trailed off when I heard the masculine voice of my former best friend call out, "Alexis, who is it?"

Then Grant Newman's face popped around the side of the door. He still looked the same, if anything he had become more handsome with age. He looked shocked to see me, but then hatred, relief, disgust, and then finally sadness passed over his face.

The truth is there was more to the story than just Cam's and mine break up. After I had told her I had immediately rushed back my dorm room, packed, and caught the first flight to L.A. I hadn't said goodbye to anybody and hadn't even thought to stay for graduation. I just wanted out of there and away from the hurt and anguish I had caused. Macey and Travis were the only ones who really even knew I was still alive. I knew that if I stayed the girls and Grant would beat the crap out of me. Grant had been like a big brother to Cammie all her life. Since she didn't have any siblings and Grant, being her cousin, was the closest thing she had.

"Lexi, honey, go up to your room. I'll be up to tuck you in for nap time in a little while."

Alexis followed her dad's instructions and quietly walked up the stairs in Bex's and Grant's loft. Grant quietly motioned me in and I followed him.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks. I'm fine."

"Then, let's sit down in the living room."

He walked into a very spacious room with extremely nice leather furniture. He motioned for me to take a seat.

"So, Zach, what brings you to New York? I thought you were living it up in California." He spoke with bitterness in his tone. I expected and deserved that, so I let it go.

"I'm here for Cammie." I spoke bluntly. There was no reason to beat around the bush. I noticed a certain affection pass over his face as I spoke of his cousin, but then his face hardened and I knew that I was not going to get the information I needed easily.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. I'm here to get her back. I made a mistake ten years ago and it's time I fix it."

"So, what? You think you can just waltz back into her life and she'll just take you back?" Well, no I didn't think it would be that easy, but I was hoping she wouldn't put up a huge fight. I was tired of living without her. I needed her in my life. "Zach, you broke her. I'm not going to let you do that again and Bex sure won't. I think it would be best if you didn't try to contact her and you just hopped back on a plane to what you left her for."

"I can't do that Grant. I _love _her. I can't live another day without her. Please, just tell me where I can find her." I pleaded with him.

He looked like he was thinking about it and was about to give in when Alexis called to him from the top of the stairs that she was ready for her nap. My former best friend stood up and started to walk up the steps and only spared me a glance to tell me that he'd be back. I waited ten minutes before I heard him coming back down the stairs. By the look on his face I knew he was going to help me out.

"I'm going to give you her address with two conditions. One, you will not go today. Today was an important day for them…_her_ and she doesn't need this right now. Two, I am not the one that gave this to you, understand? Bex will kill me and I have a feeling Cammie is not going to be too happy when you show up on her welcome mat."

I nodded my head and when he handed me the information I thanked him and let myself out. I started to walk home because I was not going to break his trust. I definitely am going to need him as an ally in the future, and if everything works out right I hope to be able to be friends again.

As I was walking to my hotel the only thing that kept running through my mind was why had he had said them. Was Cammie dating someone?

**A/N: Sorry guys but that is it. Someone asked me to include when I would next be updating, but the truth is I don't know. I don't want to make a promise I can't keep, so I am just going to say probably within the next week. I'm sorry I can't give you anything more. I hope you liked it. Next chapter the big secret should be revealed. **

**Review?**

**Love, **

**Pieces Of My Heart**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the chapter that you all have been waiting for. It's time to reveal Cammie's secret. I would just like to say that I listened to all of your thoughts and requests, and I think I have come up with a compromise. **_**There are a few things I want to say to some reviewers so look for your name, and I would read these even if your name isn't there. I could be answering your questions.**_

**Zammie17: Yes, all the couples are definitely married! I am a **_**strong **_**believer in marriage before kids and sex. Thank you for saying I'm an awesome writer. You made me smile! **

**Megatron13: He is definitely going to have to work for Cammie. She is not going to take him back with open arms… just yet. **

**Anonymous: Sorry she is not engaged. This story would not go the way I wanted it to if she was. But you're close! **

**thegoddess: Of course I meant Goode. What was I thinking? I'm glad you read those. Virtual cupcake for you!**

**Disclaimer: Gallagher Girls belongs to Ally Carter not me.**

**Chapter 3**

It was 6 am and I was sitting in a small booth in a small corner coffee shop. I was coming up with a plan for when I saw Cammie. Last night had been rough. I had spent the whole night staring at the ceiling with the same line running through my head. '_Today was an important day for them._'

What had Grant meant by that? Who else was with Cammie? Had she finally moved in completely? I don't think I could handle it if she had. It had been 10 years and I still wasn't over her. How could she be over me?

With these questions whirling around in my head, I finished off my blueberry muffin and coffee. I stood up, grabbed my jacket, and threw a tip on the round table for the elderly lady who had been serving me.

I stepped out into the frigid air of New York City and just breathed in. I _could_ and _would _do this, because I couldn't spend another day without her.

**20 minutes later**

The taxi pulled up in front a large apartment building. I paid the driver the fare and stepped out of the vehicle. I just stood there staring at the building and watching my breath cloud in front of my face and then disappear.

When I saw the taxi driver start to pull away I almost stopped him. I couldn't do this. What was I thinking? She wouldn't want to see me. I had broken her 10 years ago. What right did I have to storm back in her life and screw with her again?

Grant had said she had somebody with her and whoever they was probably her boyfriend or her husband. The mere thought made me want to run away and puke, but then I saw someone come out of the building and I saw that they were holding the door for me. I knew I had to do this or I would regret it for the rest of my existence.

I thanked them and walked past them into the warm foyer of Cammie's building.

The sound of the elevator dinging, chatter of the tenants, the smell of coffee, and a small child's laughter swarmed my senses. The elevator doors were closing and in that moment it was like a sign. My window of opportunity was closing fast and if I didn't get my act together I was going to lose any chance I had.

The doors were even closer to closing now, so I flew to them and stuck my hand in the space that was left. The elevator stopped and the doors slid open again. I stepped in and was relieved to find that the small enclosed area was empty. I dug my hand into the pocket of my coat and searched for the piece of paper Grant had given me. My fingers closed around it and I yanked it out. The sheet said that she was on the ninth floor room 904. I punched the number nine on the strip of lit buttons.

The three minutes that it took to reach her floor were torture. The elevator finally reached its destination and my stomach was doing summersaults.

I slowly walked down the long hallway and finally reached room 904. Hesitantly, I raised my hand to knock on the door. A minute passed by, but it felt like hours. The door creaked open and there she stood.

She still had her long sandy blonde hair. Her eyes were the same sapphire blue, but had lost some of its spark. She was slender and petite as she had always been, but there was something different about her.

There stood the woman I had been longing to see for 10 years…with a baby girl on her hip.

**A/N: Sorry. I had to leave it there. The suspense needs to build a little. The next chapter should explain a **_**lot**_** of things, so get ready for that! I hope you enjoyed this and aren't too mad at me. **

**Next chapter should be up by at least Wednesday, but don't hold me to that. My teachers think it's a brilliant idea that since my class is going to be freshmen next year that we should get the work of freshmen. So needless to say I'm about to be bogged down with homework, but I might be able to squeeze a chapter in soon.**

**From now on every chapter I am going to ask a question. You don't have to answer if you feel uncomfortable doing so, but if you are fine with it tell me in a review or PM me. I just want to learn a little about the people that read my stories. I swear I am not a stalker or anything like that. It's just a question. **

**Question: What's your gender? **

**My Answer: I am a female.**

**Review?**

**Love, **

**Pieces Of My Heart**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I had to write this chapter for you guys because you are such amazing reviewers. I'm a little nervous to post this chapter because you all have told me that you don't want the baby to be Cammie's, but that is how I pictured this story going and I'm going to stick with it. Just like I am going to stick with my beliefs Cammie was married, and I am not going to give anything else away. So go READ! **

**I hope you are ready for a crap load of information. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls! Ally Carter does!**

**P.S. I know nothing about New York, so if any of you do feel free to PM me or review with your information! Thanks!**

**Chapter 4**

"Zach?" I heard the voice I had been longing to hear for ten long years call.

"Hey Cammie…" I trailed off not knowing what to say. She had a baby! A living, breathing child! What was I supposed to say? This just got a whole lot more interesting.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk, catch up, you know?" I spoke with very little confidence in my tone.

Cammie opened her mouth to speak when the earsplitting shriek of the child in her arms broke the quiet, awkward stillness of the air. We both turned our heads to the girl, and Cammie looked like she was still in shock when all of a sudden it was as if she just snapped out of it.

Cammie spun around and started to head to what I assumed was the kitchen. I had no idea what to do, so I followed. I watched as she bounced the child in her arms and murmured to the child. I guessed that she was trying to find her bottle, but it looked like she was having trouble. So, me being the gentleman that I am offered to hold her. The baby, not Cammie, which actually would not be so bad once I thought about it.

"Hey, you want me to hold…" this was the moment I realized I didn't know the kid's name, "her?"

Cammie spun around and looked like she was still appalled that I was here, and especially that I had followed her inside, but she me must have been desperate because not two seconds later I had the screaming child in my arms.

"Her name is Olivia…" Cammie screamed because of the noise, but then almost as if it was magic the girl, Olivia, had calmed down. She was only whimpering now.

Hey, look at that, the kid likes me!

Cammie looked relieved that her…daughter? had stopped screeching, but a sadness kind of came over her face. She turned around and started to fix the bottle again and I just stood there kind of bouncing Olivia up and down.

**Half an Hour Later**

The baby was asleep and fed and I was waiting on Cammie to come back from the girl's room so we could finally have the talk I have wanted to have for years.

I finally see her walking down the hallway looking about as nervous as I feel. She weakly smiled at me and I tried to smile back. After she sat down we just kind of stared at each other for a few moments.

Then, we opened our mouths to speak at the same time. When we noticed this we both started to laugh and just like that it was like we were back in high school.

I smiled a real smile at her this time and she beamed back.

"How've you been, Cam?"

"I'm doing alright for myself. This last year has been hard, but we're good." And just like that my heart plummeted to my feet. She said them. It was true she really had moved on and I had no chance anymore, but I plastered a fake smile back on my face.

"How are _you_ doing, Zach?" She questioned.

"I'm actually doing alright. I worked at a publishing company in L.A. for the last seven years and in a week from now I will be working at the New York branch."

I saw the smile on her face fade a little and knew that this was going to be harder than I thought.

"How old is Olivia?" I asked her.

"She'll be 18 months on the 15th." She responded. I knew that I was going to have to pry to get the answer I needed.

"How about you? Any kids?" I mentally laughed at the thought. With the lifestyle I had been living no way would I have kids.

"No. Not me. What about your husband? Where is he?" I questioned. I knew Cammie's values she never would have had a child before marriage. I noticed tears build up in her eyes when I asked her that, and hope flooded through me even though I felt like a horrible person directly after. Here she was about to cry at just the mention of him, whoever he was, and I was worried about myself.

"He's not with us anymore." She spoke bluntly. Oh, CRAP! I thought. This just became even harder. I knew I had to get the whole story though.

"May I ask what happened?" I wondered hesitantly.

Cammie took a deep breath and began her story.

"I was 23 and fresh out of Columbia. I was working at a small coffee shop trying to pay off loans with tips. Yeah, like that was going to happen. Anyways, it was a warm June day and I was working the afternoon shift." I noticed a soft smile seep on her face and felt my heart break a little more.

"I had just gotten off of my dinner break when I saw this tall handsome soldier walk in. He had dirty blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. I immediately knew that I had to wait on his table. It had been six years since…you know and Macey and Bex had been pressuring me to get back in the game.

"So I walked over to his booth and asked for his order. He looked up at me and smiled and I knew I was a goner. We spent the last few hours of my shift just sitting and talking. His name was Josh Abrams and he was going back to Afghanistan in two months.

"I sat there and thought to myself, 'Cammie, you have two months with this fine specimen of a man, and you are _not _going to waste it.' So I did what I had to do. I asked him out for that Friday night. He accepted and we went that night and had a fantastic time. Josh and I spent the next two months together, and we fell in love.

"Of course all good things have to come to an end, and it did for a year. The next time he came back, he found me again. He and I had been writing back and forth the whole year, but he had gone on a special mission and hadn't been able to write anymore. Then, one day the next year I got a letter in the mail asking me to meet someone at that coffee shop. I did and when I walked in there he was. He was still dressed in his uniform and he looked as if he had just gotten off the plane, but he was there and that's all that mattered.

"That night we stayed until closing and it was like nothing had changed in the 12 months we'd been apart. He didn't have to go back for six months this time and we spent those 6 months falling in love again. He went back, but this time I was seeing him off. I wasn't let him go again without him knowing that he was mine and would be when he got back. Josh wasn't supposed to be home for another 9 months this time, but one day I was at our coffee shop and I was about to sit down and eat my blueberry muffin when I heard the door chime.

"I looked up and had to do a double take. There he was. It was only 5 months in and he wasn't supposed to be back for another 4. I couldn't believe it, but it was him. I jumped up and ran to him as fast as I could. When I got to him he grabbed me up in his arms and spun me around, but then it was over all too soon. I was disappointed he put me down, but then I looked down to see him there on one knee with a ring box in his hand. He asked me to marry him, and of course I said yes. He only got to stay for the weekend, but I was happy with everyday I got to spend with my fiancée. Then 4 months later, when Josh was home again, we got married.

"We spent our honeymoon in the Bahamas, but when we got to the airport we had to go separate ways. I was off to New York and he was on his way back to the war again. We spent the first few months of our marriage apart, but then I had news. He was back and I had to tell him. I was pregnant. Josh was so happy. He was ecstatic really. I had been nervous before, but his enthusiasm rubbed off on me. The joy wore off really soon though because he was leaving again. He was gone for the first three months of my pregnancy, but he was home for the last six and the birth of Olivia.

"We were so happy and got put on temporary leave for him to stay with us, but after the fourth month he left again. Two months later a soldier showed up on my doorstep. He was gone Josh was gone! He was almost done with his contract and would be home for good and then he was just taken away from me and our little girl."

At this point Cammie broke down in sobs and I didn't know what to do, so I did what I did when she was still mine. I moved over to where she was sitting and let her cry on my shoulder.

**A/N: This is I guess you could say Part 1. There is more to this chapter and should be out soon, I hope. Cross your fingers! I hope you people liked it, and for any of you wondering this **_**is**_** a Zammie story. It just might not happen as soon as you want it to. **

**Question: What country/state do you live in?**

**My answer: United States/ Tennessee**

**Review?**

**Love, **

**Pieces Of My Heart**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: (Slowly creeps around the corner…) Heeeeey everybody! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated. Things have just been soooo crazy! I had a family member in the hospital, teachers are going crazy with projects and homework, and I'm sick, but I'm back. Today is a P/T conference day and I am at home. I don't think this chapter is going to be very long, but hey at least it's an update! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls! Ally Carter does.**

**P.S. All mistakes are mine!**

**Chapter 5**

I woke up with a start. There was a crick in my neck and I felt a weight on my shoulder. I checked my watch and saw that it was around eight pm. I looked at my surroundings and saw that I was still in her apartment and on the couch.

I remembered that we had just sat there together, her crying and me softly rubbing her back and holding her. She fell asleep first and I was in no hurry to move, so I quickly followed her into the land of unconsciousness.

Cammie was still asleep on my shoulder. She had a gentle smile on her face and she looked so peaceful. I was content to watch her forever when I got the sudden urge to use the bathroom.

I gently eased her off of my shoulder and laid her gently down on the couch. I noticed a blanket on the edge of the couch. I picked it up, unfolded it, and laid it over her body. She immediately snuggled under it and yawned widely. I grinned really big and then felt a pang of regret in my chest.

This could have been mine if I wasn't so darn stupid all those years ago. I would fix this though and it would all be okay.

I turned and started down the hall when I remembered I had no idea where anything was. I took a chance and started down the corridor. I passed a room with Olivia's name on it and stored that information away thinking I might need it in the future.

I continued down until I saw another door. I eased it open and saw the huge bed first. Then I noticed clothes carelessly thrown over chairs and the vanity set I saw on the far right wall. I knew this had to be Cam's room and I quietly eased the door back in place.

The next door I came to was the bathroom. I was relieved because if I didn't find it soon things were about to get messy. It was a nice bathroom. The walls were purple and the shower curtain had a really nice floral pattern. The sinks were porcelain and there was a photo of Cammie and Olivia hanging on the wall.

Olivia looked to be about five months old. Cammie looked gorgeous and Olivia was an adorable baby. She had rosy chubby cheeks, her mother's sapphire eyes, and I'm assuming her dad's dirty blond hair.

I finished up and washed my hands with Cammie's vanilla soap. I opened the door and checked the hallway to see if Cammie was up. If she was I didn't see her, so I headed back to the living room. I was almost there when I heard baby noises coming from Olivia's room.

I opened the door and saw that she was standing up in her crib. She grinned really big when she saw me, and I felt relief run through my blood. The kid liked me. That's a major step if I want Cammie back.

"Hi, Sweet Pea. What you up to?"

She just giggled and held up a stuffed turtle.

"S'elly," She spoke with firmness in her voice.

"Shelly?" Olivia just nodded her head. I made my way over to her bed.

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked her.

"My name Livvy!"

"Oh, really? I think that's a pretty name. My name's Zach."

"D'ack," Laughter bubbled up inside me. This girl was just too cute.

"Ehh. Close enough. Can you tell me your middle name?"

"G'ace."

"Olivia Grace. Very pretty. I'm Zachary Jace."

"Pitty." I chuckled again.

"Thank you. Just like you." She blushed and started to twist her body back and forth.

"How old are you?" I questioned her.

"One!"

"What? No way! You look at least two."

"No! Me one."

"Okay, okay! I believe you. "

"Where Mama?"

"She's sleeping. Let's go find her." As I said this I heard footsteps race down the stairs and I internally smiled. It looks like somebody was eavesdropping.

"Otay." Olivia held up her arms and I gently lifted her from the crib. We were almost out of the room when she started talking again.

"You f'end of Mommy?" I thought this over in my head. Were we friends? I hoped to be soon, so I said, "Yes, we're friends."

She looked happy with that and let it go. We had made it all the way back to the living room and I could see Cammie curled up on the couch pretending to be asleep.

We kept walking though. I headed in to the kitchen calling, "You can give it up, Cam. I heard you running away. Nice try though."

I could hear her laugh and then her mumble, "Same old Zach." I let a huge smile break out on my face.

Cammie made her way into the kitchen with us, and Olivia brightened.

"Mommy!" Cammie smiled and took her from my arms.

"Hey pretty girl. You took a long nap, didn't you?"

"Yep. D'ack found me though. We talk 'bout me!"

"Of course you did. That _is_ the best subject."

I just watched them interact together when I noticed that the clock said that it was now 8:38.

"Well, I better be going. It was really great to see you, Cam. And especially nice to meet you, Sweet Pea."

"Zach, don't you want to stay? I'll order a pizza or something!" I smirked internally. This was so going the way I wanted it to.

"That's okay. Maybe we'll see each other again soon. I have your number. I'll give you a call." I turned and started to walk to the door.

"Zach! Wait! I don't have your number." Ahhh. Perfect. Score one for Zach!

"That's okay, babe. I got yours and any ways it's already in your phone."

I slinked the rest of the way to the door, opened it, and turned around. I winked before closing the door.

This sure isn't going the way I thought it would, but I think it's going to turn out _just_ _fine._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know in a review. I hope to update soon, but I don't know. The weekends coming up, so cross your fingers and toes!**

**Review?**

**Love,**

**Pieces Of my Heart**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! How are we all today? It's been raining all day here in my part of Tennessee, so I'm feeling Blegh! Haha. I'm actually supposed to be doing my English Homework right now, but I'm typing this and texting two of my best friends (Oh Yeah! I'm a multitasker!) so…Whatever! I'll do it later. This chapter is going to be a little bit of a time skip but not much. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does. I also made up the café. Once again I've never been to New York. **

**P.S. All mistakes are mine!**

**Chapter 6**

Two weeks. That's how long it had been since that day at her apartment. I had only texted her once. I called twice. She picked up the second time and we talked for a good thirty minutes. At the end of our call we decided to have lunch… today.

I was a nervous wreck. I was so afraid I was going to mess this up, but I knew that I had handled last time pretty well. Maybe I could pull this off.

At 11:25 I dressed myself in some nice khaki pants and a light blue polo shirt. I combed my hair straight and sprayed some cologne. I looked in the mirror and mentally prepared myself.

'I _can_ do this! I_ can_ do this! I will not screw this up!'

At half past 11 I stepped onto the curb and made my way to the Solo Café.

She walked in about five minutes after I had gotten us a table. Cammie looked gorgeous in a flowy mint green shirt and jeans. Olivia looked absolutely adorable in a white cardigan sweater and a blue sundress. She had a blue flowered headband in her dirty blonde hair.

Olivia spotted me first. I was relieved to see a toothy grin light up her face. She pulled on her mother's pant leg and when Cammie looked at her she pointed in my direction. I was even more thrilled when an identical smile lit up Cammie's face.

They started to make their way over to my table. As soon as they close to the table, Olivia let go of her mother's hand and ran toward the table. I scooted back just in time for Olivia to jump in my lap and waved her tiny hand in my face.

"D'ack!" I laughed and hugged her to my chest. Cammie's sweet laugh rang in my ear. I glanced over in her direction to see a soft smile gracing her features.

"Hey." I greeted her with my own smile.

"Hey! How are you?"

"I'm good. You?" Olivia was still clinging to me, so Cammie sat down on the other side of the table.

"Great! Olivia's been excited all week. She can't stop talking about you."

I turned to the girl in my arms.

"Is that so?" She just blushed and hid her head in my neck.

"That's okay, Sweet Pea. I've been excited too." She slowly removed her head from my shoulder.

"Really?"

"Most definitely!" She finally sat up and turned to face her mother.

"Wha' we gettin' to drink, Mama?"

"What do you want to drink, Munchkin?"

"Strawberry Milk!"

"Strawberry Milk it is then. Zach, what are you getting?"

"Oh, I'll probably get the Strawberry Iced Tea. You?"

"I'm more of a coffee person."

"I know. You always were. Ever since we were ten and you snuck in your mom's cabinet. You made us both some. I hated it, but you, you loved it. You were also hyper all day long and your mom found out anyways." We both started to laugh at the memory, but then it became tense as we thought of our past. I cleared my throat, and Olivia broke the silence by asking her mom where 'S'elly' was.

Cammie giggled and pulled the stuffed turtle out of her purse. She handed it to her daughter just as the waitress made her way over to our table.

The waitress, Shelby, kept attempting to flirt with me and I could see Cammie getting agitated. I, however, just ignored her and ordered my chicken salad sandwich. When Shelby finally realized that she wasn't getting anything out of me she stomped away.

Cammie looked at me with wonder on her face, because I was never a guy to turn a girl down when she was so obviously in to me. Oh well. I was a changed person now and it was going to stay that way.

I decided to ignore her for the time being and turned back to Olivia, who was still in my lap, and started to talk to her about her week. She had just finished talking about the trip to the park her mom and she had taken when Shelby came back.

We each got our plate of food, and conversation flowed easily for the next hour. When it was time for us to leave I paid the bill with much hesitation from Cammie.

We got up from our table and I offered to walk them home. We walked the few blocks to Cammie's apartment with Olivia chatting our ears off. It was okay though. It was nice to be around someone as innocent as Livvy.

When we arrived at their apartment, I kissed Cammie on the cheek (Score one for Zach!). Then, I leaned down to Olivia's level and squeezed her tight.

With one final promise that I would be by to visit soon, I was making my way down the street toward my building. Daydreams of our next time together flowed through my mind and a soft whistle passing through my lips.

**A/N: Kind of short I know, but I really have to do that English. Hope you guys are having a good week, and I hope to update soon. I know that I forgot to do a question last time so you get two this time!**

**Q1: Who is your favorite singer/band/rapper/etc.?**

**A1: It's hard to decide. My top 5: Taylor Swift, Carrie Underwood, Coldplay, Maroon 5, and Kelly Clarkson. There are definitely many more though.**

**Q2: What is your favorite TV show?**

**A2: Top 5: Castle, Body of Proof, Glee, Nine Lives of Chloe King (before it was cancelled), and The Voice.**

**Review?**

**Love, **

**Pieces Of My Heart**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. My life has been crazy! I just got my copy of ****Out of Site, Out of Time****. I'm so excited to read it. Anyways…ZAMMIE TIME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does. **

**Chapter 7**

It was a windy and rainy Thursday evening. I was reading over a manuscript in my office at work.

My job transfer is working out really well. My boss seemed really cool, and there were some potential friends there. I had a pretty nicely sized office with a huge window looking over the city.

The walls were a cream color with leather furniture. I had pictures of my family on the wall behind my desk. I had only one special picture on my desk.

The picture had been taken about a week ago. It was of me, Cammie, and Olivia. We had spent the whole day at the park and had a picnic.

In the picture, Cammie's long sandy blonde hair is blowing in the wind along with her turquoise dress with light blue flowers at the bottom. Olivia is wearing a purple t-shirt and cute denim shorts. She had a purple bow in her hair with flip-flops to match.

I was in the middle with my arm wrapped around Cammie's waist and Olivia on my back. We had just finished lunch and I had persuaded Cammie to dance with me, Olivia was giggling in the background. I had just spun Cammie back into my arms when Olivia used the picnic table to jump on my back.

We were all laughing when an older couple walked by. They asked us if we would like them to take a picture. I happily accepted the offer. As they walked away I could hear the old woman comment to her husband, "What a sweet little family!"

I turned to Cammie to see if she had heard what the lady said. If her still laughing with Olivia was any indication, I knew she had not. It was okay though. I knew what the woman had said was true, and I also knew that it would be a fact soon.

I was interrupted by my thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called.

My assistant, Eve, poked her head in the doorway. When she saw that I wasn't doing anything she entered fully.

"Good evening, Mr. Goo- I mean Zach." Eve caught herself. Zach had repeatedly told her not to call him Mr. Goode because it made him feel old.

"Evening, Eve. What do you need?"

"I just need to hand you these papers, and tell you that I'm heading out for the day."

"Any big plans?" I asked her. Eve was fresh out of NYU and when I first met her I immediately took her under my wing. You could almost say that I thought of her as a little sister.

"Yes. My boyfriend, Anders, and I are going to a dinner and show. It's our anniversary." She spoke with a little wistful smile on her face. I knew exactly how she felt, and how it was to be so in love you couldn't help but break out in a smile when you thought of the person you love.

"Oh. What anniversary is this?"

"This will be our fifth year together. He says he has a very special night planned."

"Well, have a good night, Eve, and make sure to tell Anders I said hello."

"Ok. Night! Don't stay too late please, Zach. It's already six and you've been here since eight this morning." Eve spoke as she headed for the door.

I waved her off. I knew that I wouldn't be leaving for at least another two hours.

Ever since I had finished college and started working here I had been a workaholic. Of course, even in school I had strived hard, but now I was determined to get everything done and for my work to reach its maximum potential.

Eve left my office with instruction to leave the door open. I could see her getting her things together and right as she was headed to the elevator I yelled out, "I want to see your ring tomorrow, Eve. Congratulations!"

I watched, pleased, as she turned her head toward me with big, shocked eyes. She watched like a zombie into the elevator.

When she turned around to hit the Ground Floor button, I could see that she still looked shocked, but she had a faint blush on her cheeks. I also noticed that she looked considerably happier.

When the doors had closed I turned back to my work and began to read again. About an hour later I picked up my phone to order some takeout.

I placed my order and set my phone back down. I could hear the pounding of the rain on my window and police sirens outside. I winced as memories came flooding back to me.

_It was a rainy Friday night, and I was on my way home from a college party. I was, to put it bluntly, completely wasted. It was my first year of college and I was missing Cammie terribly. _

_It had been almost six months since our infamous break up. It was all my fault and I didn't want to have to think about it anymore so I went to the first party I heard about._

_I had gotten completely trashed and had multiple girls hit on me, but I turned them all away because they didn't act, look, talk…bottom line. They weren't Cammie. _

_Every time another girl hit on me I would just drink more. I was so drunk that I didn't even think to call a cab to take me to my off campus apartment. _

_For a moment I was sober enough to remember I had no way home, but then I realized I had my car. In my drunken state I thought it was a brilliant idea to drive. _

_I made it all the way to my neighborhood before I crashed. I, thankfully, had not hit another car, but a light pole instead. I was knocked unconscious and didn't wake up until I heard the sirens from a police car. _

_I could hear people yelling, but my eyes would not open. _

"_He's trapped!"_

"_Someone get the pliers!"_

"_He's bleeding really badly. There's no way he's going to make it…"_

_I just laid there praying for what could have been the first time in my life. _

_I could feel the sawing of the car hood being pulled off, and then a neck brace wrapped around my neck. I could feel someone lifting me out of my car._

_The last image in my mind before I fell unconscious again was my sweet Cammie holding her hand out to me, and telling me to hold on for just a little bit more._

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing. I quickly answered without checking the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"ZACH!" Someone sobbed through the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Zach. Oh Zach. It's Cammie. I'm in the emergency room at the hospital."

"What? Cammie, why are you at the hospital? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Please come soon. There's been an accident. Olivia's hurt!" That was the last thing I heard before I dropped my phone and took off.

**A/N: Okay. What did you think? Sorry for the long wait. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out sooner. **

**Oh! By the way, how many of you have seen The Hunger Games? What did you think? I thought it was amazing. I love Peeta's character, but I love Liam Hemsworth so I had very conflicting emotions. Haha.**

**Q: What is your favorite movie or movies?**

**A: The Last Song and To Save a Life. I love a bunch of movies and have way more favorites, but it's almost my bed time and I'm drawing a blank. Anyone else hate when that happens?**

**Review?**

**Love, **

**Pieces of my Heart**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I have been super busy. I was out of town last week. I went to Washington D.C. Best. Trip. EVER! I went with a group at school. My friends and I had a blast. Anyways, I'm going out of town this weekend too, so I knew I had to get this out…especially because allycarterfanatic is going to come and find me if I don't. Haha. That's okay. I'm just glad people actually care about and like this story! I really love getting your reviews, so keep them coming! Without further ado…here we go!**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I still haven't caught up on all of my sleep since the trip.**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls, not me.**

**Chapter 8**

I frantically pushed through the doors of the hospital ER. I looked around and everywhere I turned there was somebody crying or screaming in pain. I already knew, from experience, that this was what an emergency room looked like on a rainy night.

My eyes finally found the desk with the nurse in it. She looked about as frazzled as I was sure that I looked. My feet immediately started in her direction. When I got there it was like I just froze. I could feel memories rushing back from my near death experience.

"Sir!"

I snapped out of my dream state. I looked at her, and she had a questioning look in her eyes. I heard a screaming cry in the background, and then remembered why I was here.

"I need to see Olivia…Abrams." I wasn't exactly sure if that was her last name or if Cammie had given Olivia her namesake after Josh died.

The nurse typed in the name and started to search her list. She was taking a long time, so I snapped. Hey! Don't blame me. A little girl that I loved like she was my own was hurt and in the hospital!

"Could you please hurry? I need to know if she's okay…._NOW_ preferably."

I didn't have to wait much longer than that because I could hear my name being called in the distance.

I turned my head and saw Cammie standing there. She looked completely disheveled. Her sandy blonde hair was in a rat's nest, her pretty sapphire eyes were no longer shining, and there was a huge bruise on her cheek. As I continued to look her up and down I saw a cast on her left arm, another bruise on her right shin, and a brace on her left ankle. I almost cried at the sight of her. Wouldn't you if the love of your life was hurt?

After I was done and broken out of my stupor, I ran over to her and gently took her in my arms. She wrapped her good arm around me tightly. She started to back up, and I let go reluctantly.

"What happened?" I questioned softly.

"There's no time. Olivia's in surgery. I'll explain later."

She started down the corridor and I followed her. I was saddened even more by the sight of her limp. We finally made it to the ICU waiting room, and the doors automatically slid open. I was almost surprised when she reached back for my hand. I was really surprised when I sat down and she crawled in my lap as best as she could with her left ankle hurt. I decided not to question it and just wrapped my arms around her tightly.

We just sat there for at least half an hour with her sobbing in my arms like she was a child again. I sat there stroking her back and whispering soothing words in her ear until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Cam? What happened?"

She looked up at me with her big, blue eyes, and started her story.

"Livvy and I had been at the park and shopping all day. We had just finished our dinner at the park when it started to rain. I picked Livvy up and all of our stuff and ran to hail a cab. I finally got one, but it didn't matter we were soaked through. She was so happy to be in the rain though. She loved it! She was squealing, laughing, and tilting her head back to drink the water.

"Her laugh was infectious. I couldn't help it I started laughing too. We got in the cab and were almost home when the lightning started. Olivia didn't like that as much and started to cry. The cab driver was distracted by it, because she was getting really loud. I finally calmed her down enough that she was just sniffling."

I could see that her tears were about to start again, so I started rubbing her back again.

"It was too late though some car came out of nowhere, running a red light and smashed into the backseat driver's side of the car. I was sitting there with Livvy curled up in my lap. I threw us across the seat and my body over hears, but it didn't matter. She had already hit her head and I could see her arm and leg were broken. I didn't even care that I was hurt, Zach. My baby, my sweet, sweet baby, was hurt. The force had knocked her unconscious!

"I was hysterical. I wouldn't let them check me out. I just had to know that she was _okay!_ I didn't let them touch me until she was taken back for surgery. She broke her arm, leg, and has a concussion and possibly internal bleeding. Zach, my little girl is back there! Why wasn't it me? Why? Why?"

She broke down in sobs, and I could not hold back my tears anymore. I just let them flow silently down my cheeks while I held her in my arms.

I just kept whispering, "It's going to be okay," and, "She's going to be fine!" in her ear. I hoped that by the grace of God it would be.

She didn't stop until she caught sight of the doctor coming out of the surgical hallway in his surgical gear. She frantically rushed out of my arms.

"Is she okay? Please, please tell me she's okay!"

I simply stood behind her, and she reached back for my hand again.

The doctor finally smiled and started to tell us how the surgery went and what they did.

I could see that Cammie was glad to hear that, but she just wanted to know if her little girl was okay.

"_Is she going to be okay?"_

"She's going to be fine, Ms. Morgan. _Just fine_."

**A/N: Okay! What did you think? I **_**really**_** want to hear your opinions about this chapter. Good and bad! I feel like the last couple chapters have been kind of depressing, so the next chapter I'm going to try and make it fluffy. Is that good with you guys? **

**Q: Who is your favorite **_**actor**_** (that means male movie/TV stars/etc.)?**

**My A: I have a top 5. **

**Ben Stone**

**Liam Hemsworth**

**Chord Overstreet**

**Nick Roux**

**Mark Salling**

**Review?**

**Love, **

**Pieces Of My Heart **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry for not having this out sooner. BUT school is out now (Wa-hoo! Summertime! ; ) ) and hopefully updates will be more frequent. I would just like to say that this was out within under a month! You should be proud of me. : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter owns the series, characters, etc.**

**OH! And I would just like to say a special thank you to ****Tiffany St. James. ****Your review was very sweet and encouraging. It feels really great to know that my fans have faith in me. I had a huge smile on my face after reading that.**

**Chapter 9**

Cammie and I slowly made our way to room 622. I could feel her hand slightly trembling in mine. I looked at the sterile and pristine hospital around me. Each room we passed had a different person in it. I could see some had family sitting by their bed, some had no one, but the one that gave me hope in life and love was room 616.

In room 616 sat an older man sitting next to his wife's bed. The elderly man was holding the woman's hand and reading a book aloud to her. The wife was awake and smiling at her husband through her oxygen mask. The man looked up to see his wife trembling slightly, so he stuck a bookmark in between the pages, closed the book, and stood up.

I watched as the man walked to the end of the bed, grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed, and pulled it up so it covered the woman's body. Then he leaned up and kissed her forehead. When he knew that his wife was comfortable, he sat back down, grabbed her hand, and continued reading.

I smiled, and then I felt a tugging on my hand that was interlaced with Cammie's. I looked down to see that we were stopped in the hallway and I had been staring. I looked back at her and knew that when we were that old, we would be just like that couple.

So…I took a chance. I leaned down and kissed the love of my life on the cheek. I lingered for a moment and then pulled back to see Cammie blushing. I just smirked and started walking again. After a little hesitation I felt Cammie run up behind me and slip her hand in mine again.

I had a full blown mile on my face the rest of the way to Livyy's room. It got even bigger when Cammie pushed open the door and I saw the sweet little girl sitting up in bed with Shelly the Turtle in her arms.

"Mama! D'ack!"

Cam immediately rushed over and carefully scooped her daughter in her arms. Olivia started giggling as Cammie started placing kisses all over her only child.

I started chuckling too, but it wasn't as enthusiastic as it should have been because Livvy immediately noticed. She looked over at me and frowned.

"What wrong, D'ack?"

What was wrong? What was wrong was the fact that this sweet little girl that was so innocent, bubbly, and full of life was sitting in a hospital bed with her arm and leg in a cast and a bandage around her head. I just pushed down those feeling though and smiled.

"Nothing, Sweet Pea. Just glad to see my favorite little girl again."

She giggled and I walked over to her bed to join Cam and her. I sat down beside Cammie, who still had Olivia in her arms, and put my arm around her. She looked over at me and I winked. Cammie blushed again and Olivia noticed.

"Mommy, why your face pink?"

"No reason, BabyGirl. Zach's just being silly."

"Zach? Why you bein' silly?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because the tickle monster has taken over my body! Ahhhh!"

I started to tickle her stomach and sides being careful of her broken arm. When she was almost out of breath from giggling, I let up. I grabbed her from Cammie's arms and hugged her tightly. I had only known this little girl for a short time, but she had made such an impact in my life.

"I'm really glad you and your mom are okay, Sweet Pea. I don't know what I'd do without you." I spoke to Livvy, but my eyes were locked with Cammie's the whole time. I could see tears well in up in her eyes and I felt her reach for my hand. I only looked away when I heard Olivia say my name.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really thirsty. Do you think you could get me some Strawberry Milk?"

"Sure, Sweetheart.," I smiled as I laid her back in Cammie's arms., "I'll be right back."

I headed down to the hospital cafeteria. As I walked in I only saw a few people at the tables. There was one man, on the phone, a little kid and a teenager sitting there eating cookies and milk, and then at the very back table I saw a middle aged woman crying. I thought about checking on her, but then some man came in behind me.

"Hi. You haven't happened to see a woman about my age, brown hair, blue eyes, probably crying…"

I could see this man had already cried his fair share of tears and was extremely stressed out, so I helped him out.

"Is that her over there?" I pointed to the woman at the back table.

The man looked relieved. "Thank you, sir."

He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. She started to sob harder and he just stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. It seemed like there was just unconditional love all around me and it just gave me the strength to keep moving forward with Cam.

I moved on up into the food line and grabbed Olivia's Strawberry Milk. I also grabbed me and Cammie some dinner. I knew that she hadn't eaten her lunch because of the rain and then there was no way she would have eaten dinner. She was too worried about her daughter, but now that she could see that she was okay maybe she would eat.

I had just made my way to the elevator when I heard my name screamed across the hospital floor.

"Zachary Goode! Why did no one care to call and tell me that my best friend and niece were hurt?"

I gulped and slowly turned to face a very angry woman. Uh-oh!

"Bex…"

**A/N: Okay! What did you think? I'm going to go ahead and apologize. I got distracted toward the end of this chapter. If you could tell, sorry. If not, Yay! It was not as bad as I thought it was. That's all. Thank you for being patient with my sad updating skills. I'm going on vacation in a couple of weeks, but I hope to have another chapter out before then. Hope being the key word….but I'll try!**

**Q: If you could go **_**anywhere**_** in the world, where would it be?**

**A: Australia**

**Review?**

**Love,**

**Pieces Of My Heart**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Dolls! I'm back and I've missed you. I know ya'll have either**

**A. Gotten super mad at me and completely ditched the story all together **

**B. Completely forget it existed**

**Or **

**C. Stayed 100% faithful and have been anxiously awaiting the return of Zach, Cammie, and Olivia. Right? Not likely huh? Haha it's okay! I understand. (: **

**BUT! I hope that now I'm back we can all be option C! So let's get to it. I present to you….Chapter 10 of Life Goes On!**

**Chapter 10**

"Hey Bex.." I cautiously walked up to her, but didn't even think about hugging her. She would probably rip my head off.

"Don't 'Hey Bex' me Zachary! I know you have a cell phone. Shoot! The hospital has a phone. You could have called me."

"I'm sorry Bex! I got here and Cammie came out and she was hurt and I didn't think after that…I just knew I needed to take care of her. Then I found out Olivia was in surgery and I freaked out. I told myself there would be no distractions…that my mind would be 100% with Cammie while she needed me. So…I'm sorry."

She looked around with a hesitant look on her face then she looked back at me. "Okay. I'll forgive you…this time. But understand this, Goode…if this ever happens again I better be called as soon as you find out. Better yet? This better NOT happen again. You better take care of my best friend and he little girl. Got it?"

"Of course, Bex. Now would you like to go see Olivia and Cammie?"

Bex started to head to the elevator muttering, "What a stupid question…"

I just shook my head and ran after her.

I quietly knocked on the door in case Livvy was sleeping, but knew she wasn't when I heard her little voice say as loud as it could, "COME IN!"

I opened the door slowly and peeked my head in to see my love and my favorite little girl beaming at me.

I pushed the door open and was about to shut it when a hand popped up and stopped it. That was when I remembered Bex was still in the hall.

I looked back to see Bex glaring at me as she mumbled, "Watch it Zachary…"

I didn't get a chance to reply because Cammie piped in.

"BEX! What are you doing here?"

Bex looked at her like she had three heads. "Um…Cam? Did you hit your head too? My best friend and niece are in the hospital!"

"Yes, _Rebecca, _I am _well_ aware of that."

Cammie narrowed her eyes at her best friend. Bex narrowed hers right back. They had a little stare of before they both grinned and Bex ran over to Cammie. I knew they were about to hug and Olivia was still in Cammie's lap. I knew that Livvy would get stuck in the middle if she wasn't moved, so I leaned down and grabbed her just in time for Bex to wrap her arms around Cammie. They both fell back onto the bed and started laughing.

Livvy just giggled at her mom and aunt before looking up at me and whispering, "D'ack?"

"Yes, Livvy?"

"Where's my milk?"

I looked around and tried to remember where I put it. I found it on the table beside bed. I grabbed and opened it before handing it to Olivia.

"One strawberry milk for my favorite little princess!"

She giggled and I started beaming because if she was laughing then she wasn't hurting. I knew the pain would come to her in a little while though and that made me want to hurt the cab driver even though I knew it wasn't his entire fault.

I was broken out of thoughts when Cammie asked me what the other plate was for. I put Olivia in Bex's waiting arms. I grabbed the tray and put it on Cammie's lap.

"This is for you. I know that you haven't eaten since this morning so eat. Now." She glared at me, but I just winked at her and watched her blush and duck her head. I laughed and grabbed my tray and started eating. When I looked up at her I saw she was digging into her food. _Knew it!_

I finished eating the barely edible cafeteria food and noticed it was getting really dark outside. I looked at Cammie to see her holding Livvy, who was fast asleep, and talking to Bex.

All of a sudden I realized how tired I was. I guess my adrenaline finally crashed and I could feel my eyes start to drift shut.

A few hours later I woke up to see that Bex had gone home and Cammie and Olivia were asleep in the bed.

They both looked so peaceful that I tried not to disturb them when I got up to pull the blanket over them. I carefully tucked them in and kissed their foreheads gently before I walked over to my jacket and picked up my phone. I turned it on to see what I missed and found 18 missed calls from Grant, Bex, Liz, and Macey, and 14 texts from the rest of our friends.

I shook my head and told myself I would read them in the morning, but for now I was going back to sleep. I went and laid back down on the uncomfortable couch and pulled my coat over me.

I looked back over at my girls once again to check if they were okay and when I knew they were safe I drifted off back to sleep.

**So I'll be the first to admit…I'm a little rusty, but I hope you guys still liked it and are glad the story's back. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, but I'm in my second semester of freshman year and I'm pretty sure my biology and English teachers' are going to kill me. So…if I'm not 6 feet under I'll try to update!**

**Review? **

**Love, **

**Pieces Of My Heart**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas! Or chicos if there are any… anywho! I'm not making any promises about updates because…well…those never come true. BUT for now I'm back with a new chapter. I think we're about to wrap this story up in about 5-10 chapters. I don't know if you're breathing a sigh of relief, maybe sadness…I don't know. Maybe I don't even want to know. Haha. Anyways….here we go! Chapter 11 of Life Goes On!**

**Chapter 11**

_1 Week Later_

Zach pushed the wheelchair in to room 622. Olivia was finally going home today. When he walked in his heart started beating faster at the sight in front of him.

Olivia was lying on the bed giggling uncontrollably while her mother tickled her. Cammie was very watchful of the little girl's arm and leg. Livvy's arm had healed quite well, but she was still in a cast, the same thing with the leg. She was up to her normal spirits, and couldn't' wait to get out of the hospital and play again. Neither could Zach or Cammie. They were both ready to get back to their normal, happy lives, and to put this tragedy behind them.

Both adults had been living at the hospital for the past week. Zach took the chair every night and Cammie took the couch, but sometime around midnight each night one of them would wind up in the other's arms. The two could tell that things were healing between them.

Zach was broken out of his thoughts when he heard "D'ack! Help, D'ack, HELP!" followed by more squealing and giggling.

He pushed the wheelchair off to the side and walked up behind Cammie. She laughed as he reached toward Olivia like he was going to join in, but then he switched directions and went for Cammie's sides. She screeched loudly and immediately took her hands off of Livvy to try and defend herself. The little girl regained her breath and started laughing again as she watched her mother getting tickled by her new favorite person.

Olivia had only known Zach for a little while and she already loved him, almost as much as her mother or Aunt Bex. He also made her mom smile a lot, and for her age that was a big deal. She hoped he was going to be with them for a long, long time.

A few hours later Zach was laying on Cammie's couch watching some television show. He wasn't really paying attention though. Most of his attention was focused on the beautiful blonde lying next to him.

He was slowly running his fingers through her hair, and she looked like she could fall asleep at any second. She was holding off though because she had said she was determined to finish this episode. She told Zach earlier that the only chance she gets to watch this show, or any other, was at night when Olivia was asleep, but by then she's almost dead to the world herself.

Zach continues to play with her hair until he feels her breathing even out. A few minutes later he heard Livvy stirring from the baby monitor. He started to get up when he realized his dilemma. Cammie was laying on him. He decided to just take her to her room. She would be more comfortable there anyways. He snuck his other arm under her and stood up. Zach carried her bridal style down the hallway and into her room. He laid her under the covers and then kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight my angel," He whispered.

Zach turned to walk out the door when he heard Cammie moan and flip over. He turned around because he thought he had woken her. One glance told him she was still very much so out of it. He started to turn again, but stopped in his tracks when he heard the most precious three words to ever be spoken slip out of Cammie's mouth.

"I love you, Zach."

He spun around again, but Cameron was still asleep and she must have been talking in her sleep. That was okay though. She still said it though, and to him that was all that mattered. The biggest grin slit his face as he headed out again.

"I love you too, Cam. Love you too…"

Olivia was standing in her crib when Zach walked in.

"D'ack!"

"Hi Sweet Pea. Did you have a good nap?"

She giggled and nodded.

"Where Mama?"

"She's taking her own nap right now. How about me and you go and see what we can find in the kitchen to snack on and then we can watch The Little Mermaid, sound good?"

"YAY!" She started jumping up and down. Zach came over and picked her up out of the crib.

When they got in the kitchen, before he could even ask, she started clapping her hands and saying 'strawberry milk and apples' over and over again.

'Well that was easy…' He thought.

He put her in her highchair and started to fix her snack. She was happily playing with Crush and making noises.

When he got done with hers he started on his own. He fixed himself a peanut butter and banana sandwich and a mountain dew.

He picked Livvy up and they sat down on the couch to eat their snacks. He made sure she took small bites and sips. The last thing they needed was her choking.

About an hour into the movie Cammie came walking into the living room yawning. She smiled when she saw Zach and Olivia lying on the couch together attentively watching The Little Mermaid. When a song came on Livvy would start to hum and sing, and then Zach would join in softly. It was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. She was so in love with this man, and it was finally time she told him.

She shocked herself when she realized she had fallen back in love with the guy who'd crushed her heart all those years ago. She hadn't wanted to. She'd wanted to just stay friends, but she couldn't help it. The heart wants who the heart wants. She realized that tonight she needed to sit down and talk to him. Maybe just maybe this was the right time for them.

They could finally get their happy ever after…..

**And cut! Haha. A new chapter…finally. I know it was mostly mushy, unnecessary, filler stuff, but I hope you liked it. We did get a little juicy info at the end though! Cam and Zach are on the same page. Hallelujah! Haha. Like I said I'm not promising on the next update. Your guess is as good as mine as to when I'll update. BUT know that I will finish this story. I hope you're having a great day/week. See you guys next time!**

**Review? **

**Love, **

**Pieces Of My Heart**


	12. AN 2 Don't hate me!

**Okay! Okay! Okay! You've worn me done. I will continue because all of you are so genuinely sweet. But we have a wee bit of a problem. A week ago I didn't expect to be slammed everyday with essays and algebra and graphs and Spanish and…well you get the point. So here's my promise! I will be on break in March so when my spring break starts I will update. I hate to do that, but unless I get a random break that's how it's going to be. Sorry Charlies :/ I love you all so much for actually caring about my story. After all of your pleading reviews I definitely want to finish. Just give me a little bit of time to get it together with my work. If any of you have any more questions feel free to PM me! I would love to get to know you and I will answer in the best way I can. Sorry to tease you again!**


End file.
